Christmas catastrophe
by Furious47
Summary: What are we doing for chrismas?
1. Day 1: the tree

We were walking to the Christmas tree shop with a large cart in talon. Of course, jasper made up some stupid excuse so we could push him on the cart. April said that we should just let him ride, and that if he did, he wouldn't get to pick the tree. That seemed to do the trick. When we arrived at the tree farm, I checked to make sure the money mom gave me was still with me. Satisfied that it was, I followed April.

"Aren't you excited for the holidays?" April said. "I hope so. I can write and play Ark for hours at a time!" April laughed and gave me a playful shove. I was only joking when I said that. I really don't have any idea of what to do this holiday. School gets out in a week and then I'm free to do whatever I want. I wonder if mom will take us to Australia like I said I wanted to. I was knocked out of my thoughts to jasper's call.

We followed jasper to a large tree. "Look at this one! Imagine all the booty that can fit under it!" I laughed. He had said the same thing for the past three years. April examined the price tag. _"It's in our price range, how 'bout it?" _April whispered to me. I told jasper to find an employee to help us put the tree on our cart. His face lit up with joy and ran towards a middle-aged man.

A few minutes later, we had a large tree on our cart. Jasper said that he'll push the cart, but i held on to the sides. I would not want a 600 dollar tree falling off the edge of a hill. April started walking next to me, eventually, she started holding my hand. I don't remember the last time she did that. When we got back home, mom asked me if I wanted something to eat (it was like 7:30.) I told her no, and she handed me a mug of hot chocolate.

Max and jasper started decorating the tree, while raven "helped." I heard a knock at the door and I got up to answer it. I opened the door to see my uncle and my cousin. My uncle is a lion named Raja. My cousin is an icewing named sleet. I didn't expect them to come this year. "Sleet!" My mom said. "You're getting so tall!" She said as she pulled her into an embrace. "It's great to see you guys. I missed you." Sleet said. Sleet is younger then me, by about 2 years, I was very close to her as a dragonet, when she used to come over all the time.

Mom let Raja and Sleet inside and told them to make themselves at home. When sleet saw me, she acted like I hadn't seen her in a hundred years. We touched noses and I introduced her to April. Raja sat near the tree and began grooming himself. Raja amazed me as a child, and he was sort of scary, but I always looked up to him and mom found that cute. Raja taught me how to hunt and told me a lot of things, some things my mom wouldn't let me hear. Uncles, am I right?


	2. Day 1: Shopping again

We were shopping again! This time, sleet came with us. April took jasper to go buy gifts, while me and sleet went to buy food. Sleet began to speak as we walked down the Isles. "So, are you still writing?" I naturally responded: "of course I am! I always write!" Sleet giggled. "What are you currently writing?" I told her that she would have to see herself, which I thought she would take as an insult, but she didn't. "Are you still playing video games? Last time I checked, you claimed to not play them that often."

That was true, but the last time I saw her was about 3 years ago. "Yes." I said simply. I then asked: "do you play Ark?" She lit up. "Oh my god, I love ark!" We then began talking about the game and bragging about our tames. eventually, we walked around the store and realized that we still had to buy food.

We went home after we purchased our things. When we arrived, mom had lunch ready for us, me and sleet ate quickly and then I showed her to my room so I could show her my computer. My room is a pretty basic room. A closet on one side, a dresser on the other, several posters on the walls, and my desk. I pulled up an extra chair for sleet and then turned on my PC.

We played computer games for a good long while, laughing and having fun like we used to. We then began to watch her favorite movie: lilo and stitch. "When are you planning on leaving?" I asked her after a while. "Well, we were planning on staying until New Years, if that's ok with you." I was so happy. This was going to be the best Christmas ever.


	3. Day 3: Schools out

I couldn't concentrate at school. I was so excited to go home and spend Christmas with my awesome cousin and crazy friends. But then bell rang and I rushed out of the building. Sleet was outside, I don't know what she was did the entire time, but I didn't care. She embraced me when I came out. When she let go of me, she said: "let's race to the river nearby!" Without waiting for an answer, she spread her wings and began to fly.

I flew to catch up to her, but I must have forgotten how close the lake was. Before I knew it, she began to dive. I laughed as I got an idea. I caught up to her and attached myself on to her. She then began to wrestle with me to get me off. I thought for a moment we were going to fall to our deaths, but we didn't. After we surfaced, (we fell deep in the river) she splashed me with a jet of water. "You cheated!" She laughed. She then tackled me and I ended up head-first in the water again.

We flew home shortly after, I was thinking about what we were going to do for the break, even though we already talked about it. We I opened the door to the house, I was greeted by Raja. "Fury." He said. "Once you're done.. socializing, I'll be waiting outside." Sleet motioned for me to follow him, and I did.

He saw me come outside and nodded. He started walking and I followed him. We walked for about 2 hours until we came into a forest. I instantly remembered this place. This is where he had taught me how to hunt. "Do you remember this place?" He said. I nodded. "Good." He said. He then unexpectedly pounced on me. I didn't expect this and got clawed on the snout. I roared. He was heavier then me, for a moment, I thought he was going to slice my stomach open and kill me right then and there.

I began to violently claw his sides, eventually I was able to knock him off me. He hit the ground hard and growled. I crouched and bared my teeth at him. He leapt at me again and this time, I rolled to the side. I noticed a large stick and I grabbed it. When he pounced again, I sliced him across the nose. He stopped and fell to the floor. I growled. "Are you crazy? Why would you do that? Idiot!" Raja chuckled. "Your fighting spirit hasn't died down. Son."

It occurred to me that this was a test. 3 years ago, he did the same thing, and I defeated him. He said that next time it wouldn't be so easy, And he lived up to his promise. We talked for a hours and started to walk home when it got dark. He told me not to tell my mother or sleet about this, I told him that I wouldn't, but that I'm not responsible if they find out.


	4. Day 4: The Diner

We rented the newest Jurassic world movie today, and by new, I mean a year old. Sleet went to do icewing things with her friends from here, and I was kind of sad that she wouldn't be back for some time. April sat next to me, eating an orange. Around the end of the movie, (I would say what was happening around this time but I'd rather not spoil things) I began playing around on my phone. I stumbled upon this interesting website and began using it. It was some social media thing.

It was actually quite fun to browse all of the pictures and videos of people being idiots, I even found some interesting story ideas that I wanted to try. After a few moments of browsing the site, I noticed that April had fallen asleep and was leaning on my sholder. I smiled. I then realized that it has been at least 8 hours since I had last slept. This is what happens when people haven't seen each other in forever: they lose sleep and die a million times in Ark. I decided to shut my eyes for a few minutes, breathing in april's sweet scent.

**"Hatching, Hatching! WAKE UP!" **My eyes shot open. I expected to see the familiar face of the dragon I had met at the sunset spot (what he had called it) instead, I saw jasper looking at me, I was tempted to bite him for some strange reason. "god, I thought you two were making out or something. Ha ha. Come on, we're going to dinner."

We arrived at the diner 25 minutes later. We were placed at a large table able to fit us all. I realized that you get a kid'smenu if you're 10 or under. Jasper and sleet got a kids menu, and I tried hard not to laugh at jasper's expression. The employee who was serving us, short, curly black hair. Was not very good at her job. When she gave us a table, she left without saying anything. And I was ready to order too. While we were looking over the menus, jasper pulled out a booklet called: "math masters." sleet watched him while he did his thing.

25 minutes later, the person still hadn't come to take our orders. Jasper gets really cranky if he isn't fed and it was starting to show. He began screaming: "WHY WOULD THEY CHANGE MATH?" mom tried to calm him down, while April whispered in my ear: "isn't that from the incredibles?"

"MATH IS MATH!!" jasper screamed again. The waitress FINALLY came and we ate our food in peace.

This next part of the story requires some explanation: the diner we were at was very casual, there were kids being kids, grownups being grownups, and you'd think something like what I'm about to explain wouldn't happen in this setting. Well, it did.

We had finished dessert and were ready to head on our merry ways, but as soon as I got up, jasper pointed with a strange smile/terrified look on his face. I followe where he was pointing, and I saw a grown man crouched down, holding a ring case. The woman standing in front of him looking shocked. The guy asked the woman to be his wife, She said yes and they kissed. Jasper stuck out his tongue in disgust. The whole reason why I put this in this chapter is because I would have expected to see this in a fancy restaurant or something.

Jasper still finds this funny. Just say: "Remember the kiss at the diner?" And he'll crack up, no matter his mood.


	5. Day 5: The Mall trip

Remember when Raja told me not to tell my mother or sleet about our little fight? Well, sleet found out, and sleet is a very nice icewing, but she still is capable of getting mad. I was in bed, and I heard a loud roar and I ran downstairs. Sleet was chasing Raja around the living room, then they took their chase outside. I just stranded there for a moment, until sleet came back and hugged me.

Today was mostly uneventful, but that won't stop me from making a story today. Today, mom had some friends over and told the 4 of us to head to the mall and buy stuff. I wish she would have specified that more, because we ended up spending more then we needed. We arrived at the mall and each took a ten dollar bill and split up. I had a bad feeling about this, but I ignored my instincts. Bad idea. I headed over to the toy store to see if there was a sale, I ended up buying a few trinkets for jasper, and a some Disney action figure for raven (he is obsessed with Disney.)

I headed over to another store and brought a set of sparkly pens for April, and a flash drive for sleet's PC (Luckily I brought extra money, some of these items were quite expensive.) after that: we all met up in the food court and ordered some food. We called up jasper who wasn't there yet and told him that if he didn't come in 5 minutes, we would eat his lunch.

He told us to go ahead and eat his food, and then he hung up. Everyone said that he must have been far away or something, but I had a bad feeling about this. 25 minutes later, jasper found us and was walking over to us with a big smile on his face. "What's going on?" Sleet had said. "I have made a big change to myself!" Jasper said. The way he had said that worried me. He lifted his sleeve to reveal A TATTOO on his left arm. April looked at me and i looked at sleet with the same expression. "How'd... you get that?" Sleet asked nervously. "I bought it" jasper said. "And... how much did it cost?" April asked. "10 dollars, why?" Asked jasper. "And how did you get it?" I asked. "The girl at the store told me I was old enough and offered to give it to me at half price."

After that, I took him back to the store, and told the girl there (it wasn't the same girl from the diner) that jasper was only 12 and all that stuff. The employee was very understanding and told us that she didn't know the right age for minors, for she was new. She was even kind enough to remove the tattoo (thankfully it was temporary.)

In the end, I had to tell my mom; and I ended up not getting dessert that night, but that was ok. For those who were wondering, The tattoo jasper had bought was of a rattlesnake. For those who wanted to know.


	6. Day 6: Christmas eve dance

I woke up, same as usual. I then realized what today was. Christmas Eve. Today we had a lot of stuff planned for today. I got out of my bed and headed downstairs. Sleet and jasper were on the computer, they were on some kind of Santa tracker of some sort. First we were going to take pictures at some Christmasy photo booth at a mall, We quickly ate and headed over to the booth.

When we arrived, the line was at least 2 hours long. Mom let us do whatever we wanted as long as we didn't go far. I decided to do some last minute Christmas shopping. I just needed an excuse to ditch everyone. "Goodbye everybody, I'm just going to leave you like I left my uh..." I would have said that if I didn't have anything else to say. I told them that I was going to find a food court just in case we were here longer then expected. April wanted to come with me, but I told her that I could manage. When I left, I went to an art store and purchased a few sketchbooks, some pens, and a cup of hot cocoa for me (it was really chilly.)

Once we got our pictures taken, we waited in ANOTHER line to pay for the pictures. Thankfully, the line was really short. The pictures turned out really good, and I always smile when I see them. Next we were going to a live performance of the lion king. Sleet had never seen the movie, and raven told her that the movie is really good and all that stuff. We gave the tickets to the lady at the stand (who also gave us candy canes) and headed on into the theater. We had to wait 5 minutes for everything to be prepared, but then the show started. I can't explain in details on how good the performance was, the actors were good and the songs were just as good as the movie.

We were heading home when mom surprised us by telling us that we were going to the Christmas party not to far from our house. I don't recall going to that party, I knew which one she was talking about, but I don't remember ever going there before. All I know as that a dragon always threw parties around Christmas Eve. We headed to the party, which was in a large building. Mom went to socialize and told us to have fun.

The DJ was a middle-aged man who was wearing an ugly sweater, there was a mix of humans and dragons scattered around the room, dancing or talking with one another. I noticed that jasper had a plastic bag covered in black tape. He was walking it over to a large fireplace, I eyed him with curiosity as he took some small object out of the bag, but I was interrupted by Sleet; who told me to join everyone. She had made friends with a group of sandwings, who smiled when we came near. "Is this fury?" One of the asked. "Yep! He writes stuff for a living!" I explained to them that I DID write, but I didn't get paid for it. They understood and sleet changed the topic.

We talked and ate food for quite a while, then we headed to the dance floor. I don't remember sleet being such a good dancer, but she had told me: "I took lessons over the summer" which explained it all. She moved swiftly and gracefully. I excused myself to get a drink, I was parched. They let me go and I headed over to the refreshments stand. I got a cup of hot chocolate and headed back. Somebody tapped me on the shoulder, it was April, she smiled, "do you want to dance with me?" She asked, with a hint of nervousness In her voice. I didn't wan to refuse, so I said yes. She took my talon open hers and we began to dance. She moved just as swiftly as sleet did, me on the other hand wasn't very good at dancing, good, but not perfect you could say.

We walked to the fire place that I had saw jasper at (who was nowhere to be found.) April and I talked for a while. She told me how much she loved spending Christmas with me, and how she wanted to spend more time with me. She said very nice things to me, but then I noticed an odd scent. It was the smell of some plant of some sort. I looked up, and tied to the top of the fireplace, was a peice of mistletoe. That's what jasper was doing, he was placing mistletoe on the fireplace! Why however, I do not know. I was thinking the top 4 choices to make now. Either I ran away, I pretended that me mom was calling me, told her that I needed to refill my drink, and then not come back afterwards, or I could just tell her that I was not ready for this. My brain hesitated and I just smiled awkwardly. April followed my gaze to where the mistletoe was and quickly looked away from the plant. She was looked to the left, so I followed her gaze. Then she leapt up and kissed me on the lips. I lowered my guard for one second and this happened.

I can't describe the feelings I had when she kissed me. I just wrapped my armed around her and we stood there. I didn't want it to end, but I had to. I don't remember the rest of the night very well. We were there until midnight. Mom told us we had to leave shortly after it struck 12. I said goodnight to April, who had to go back to her home for the night. "I had a really good night with you." She said. "Yeah, me too." I had said. We stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity, until i broke the silence and kissed her again. I felt warm inside, even though it was freezing outside, and for some reason; I wanted to do anything to have her kiss me again.


End file.
